The Pharaoh's Daughter
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: [AU]This plot was meant for YuGiOh. It's a forbidden love between Pharaoh Robert's gay son, Princess Oli and the infamous tomb robber, Thief King Johnny. Will love prevail despite the odds? [OliverJohnny]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's me again! I'm writing OrangeJuice once more...haha! To those who read my OliEnri **Lorelei**, sorry but I wouldn't be able to update it for a while. I'll be finishing this story first before I update Lorelei's chapter two...bear with me...anyhow, read this and enjoy!xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, YuGiOh, GateKeepers and certainly not Inxs and their song Afterglow. In case I forget to disclaim in later chapters, well...I'm disclaiming now...

...and just a note before you begin...Gate Magic/Power is good magic and Shadow Magic/Power is bad magic...okay? Kid's stuff...I know...but hey...it's in the story.

**The Pharaoh's Daughter **

**_Chapter One _**

Pharaoh Robert fondly watched his eldest son teach his younger brother Gate Magic. The man found out that his Princess Oli, as he now called him, was gay every since the boy was seven. Prince Enrique, the said younger brother, was only two at the time and their mother was still alive. Pharaoh Robert had been, in a sense, sexually harassed by his own beautiful son. After the incident, the pharaoh, with mixed feelings, had declared a mistake at the issuance of his eldest son's gender, hence Princess Oli, then appointed Prince Enrique as heir to the throne.

Now, eight years later, there wasn't much change. Princess Oli was a devoted big "sister" to Enrique. The younger blonde was fond of him. Even if he did know of his brother's very well kept secret (can't blame him, Oliver DID look like a girl) he didn't mind and still loved him as brothers do.

Enrique's face brightened as a hieroglyph appeared above him palm on command.

"It did it!" he turned to Oliver happily. The older green-haired boy ruffled his hair and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"See?" the princess told him. "You opened your Gate Magic!" Oli smiled up at his father, who smiled back.

"All right kids..." Robert sighed after a while, rearranging his butt on the throne and summoning his High Priests. "Shoo...out the garden. Daddy's going to have a meeting. Get some fresh air."

Princess Oli nodded and affectionately carried her baby brother out the palace and into the courtyard, followed by five or so slaves.

In the brother's private garden, Enrique and Oliver sat hidden among tall roses that grew solely on Gate Power. The young blonde was making a crown of desert flowers while Oliver once again told him the story history behind Gate Magic and how he himself was taught the art by his mother.

The pair were having a peaceful time when suddenly warning horns sounded and the servants panicked, signaling some sort of invasion of the palace.

"Get Enrique outta here!" Oliver commanded sternly as they stood up, preparing to run for it. The servants whisked him away and ran to the palace, leaving Oliver rooted to his spot. The green-haired boy lost control of his limbs at the terrifying sight of fast approaching horses.

"It's him!" screamed a servant watching from the second-story window. "It's the Thief King! He's heading toward the palace!"

Lavender eyes widened as the horses drew near. Oliver defenselessly shielded himself by throwing his hands in front of him. A split second later he felt something close to the force of a boulder knock the wind out of his lungs. It was then he learned that he had been hoisted on the horse of one of the raiders as if kidnapped. The princess struggled weakly in the unearthly iron grip. He looked up in numb terror and captor...and saw a face none less than that of a god.

"Whatcha got there Johnny?" asked a tangy redhead with hair shaped like an airplane, riding on a horse beside the one Oliver was on.

"Looks like the pharaoh lost something, Tala..." Oliver's captor, Johnny, laughed.

"Surprise, surprise..." sniggered another horse-bound redhead named Michael. "It's his beloved daughter..."

"We'll return her along with her mother...The pharaoh shall be delighted..." yet another redhead replied.

"Got that right, Brooklyn..." Johnny said (he seemed to be the leader) "Raul!" he looked behind him with some difficulty to a red-haired teen who was slightly lagging behind. "Y'still alive?"

"The bitch is still hangin' on, John!" Raul shouted back.

Out of curiosity, Oliver, too looked behind him too see who the 'bitch hanging on' was. To his horror, it was his mother.

"Mama!" he managed to scream, speaking for the first time in a few horrifying minutes.

"Mama she says..." the others laughed as Johnny threw the Princess to the ground.

"Sister!" young Enrique exclaimed from behind his father's throne and ran to him, pulling his brother to the safety of the servants.

"Thanks Pharaoh..." Tala said (he was second in command). "At least some people give us poor ones money to live by..." and Oliver only noticed now that they were adorned with gold, silver and lapis lazuli.

"We just dropped by to pay our respects..." Johnny grinned. "And of course returned your most esteemed daughter." the redhead cast a haughty glance at Oliver, who was standing defiant by a servant. "I had fun..." Johnny added.

Blood rushed to the princess's cheeks as stared unflinchingly into those deep sea-violet eyes.

Pharaoh Robert was enraged. "High Priests! Bryan, Max, Rei, Garland, Mystel, Kai, Mathilda!" he commanded. "Get them!"

The addressed presented themselves respectively and threateningly displayed the awesome power of their distinct Gates.

"Not on your life..." Johnny hissed. He, Tala and the others too opened their Shadow Power. The mighty forces of the two opposing sides almost collided.

The palace was a deathly quiet except for the unearthly hum of magic. Oliver saw Johnny flash a smirk in his direction before the group disappeared.

"Papa!" the two royal children shouted and ran to the Pharaoh, dissolving into tears.

--

Finally there was enough food for everyone. Michael and Raul were fighting again over the last slice not far a sand dune away. The groups had set up camp on the outskirts of the city.

"Ei! Don't you two start using your Shadow magic to fight!" Tala scolded them and went over to make sure they didn't.

"Johnny what the hell is stuck to your belt?" Brooklyn asked, sitting beside him. "You look like a prat..."

"What?" the redhead blinked and felt the said garment, then in utter bewilderment pulled out a tall rose.

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow. "You scored a biggie, Johnny..." he remarked lightly and walked away.

Johnny said nothing. He looked down at the flower in his hand. A soft smiled made itself known...

**TBC **

A/N: okay...to make some things clear...Oliver is addressed as the following: he, "she" when addressed by Johnny/Tala etc, "sister" by Enrique, the princess, Princess Oli, Oliver, Oli and the green-haired boy...and variations of the last one. I shall try my best not to confuse you all...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: haha! I don't want to keep y'all waiting...here's the next chappie! enjoy...xD

**The Pharaoh's Daughter **

_**Chapter Two**_

"Your Highness, 'tis late and bandits roam the fields. It's dangerous to leave the palace..." advised a guard as Oliver headed to his beloved garden.

The princess stroked his arm in reproach. "I cannot sleep in the strict confines of my room." he replied sweetly. "The arrival of Jo—the Thief King and his fellows two days ago has distressed me so. I seek the company of solitude so I may reflect..." Oliver's delicate touch moved from the guard's arm to his chest to his stomach. "I may appoint you head-guard if you let me off just this once..."

Tempted by the offer and drunk with the princess's feel-ski, he let him pass without another word.

The grass-haired teen ran through his garden, past the palm trees and out the palace bounds. He slowed down as he approached the tombs, searching for the person he was looking for.

"Good evening Princess..."

Oliver wheeled around. "Johnny!"

The thief smirked. "You forgot something..." he held up the rose in front of his face.

"You seem to be obsessed with lost or forgotten stuff..." the princess remarked lightly, not taking to flower and simply smiling.

"It's required in my profession." Johnny said, playing with the plant's petals. "You've made a very odd choice..." he added and fixed him with a dark stare.

The green-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "You don't like my choice?" he asked, smile growing.

The redhead shrugged. "I only said it was odd. I didn't say it was bad." by reflex, he smiled too (it was contagious). "Oh...your flower..."

"It's yours..."

"Hn."

The pair walked around the tombs in silence. Princess Oli respected Johnny's reserved manner and waited till the Thief King was comfortable to speak.

"Did you want me to come so we could just walk around all night?" came the redhead's curt question.

Oliver giggled. "No..." He paused for a moment before addressing their silent, mutual agreement. "Y'know I've been meaning to ask you why you took me on your horse instead of slay me or what not that afternoon you raided mama's tomb."

The princess knew that the tomb robber knew he had feelings for him. He wanted to know if the redhead felt the same. (vain thing, Oliver...)

"Did you want to get slayed?"

"No..."

Johnny stopped walking and looked at him. "That's it?"

"It's a start..."

The redhead nodded. "Well...first of all, we're tomb robbers, not murderers. We only find the need for manslaughter when there's a good reason or when it's inevitable. Second, I'm not after the throne...Tal', the boys and I steal to survive. Through the years we've earned a reputation."

From the bitterness in his voice and the turmoil in his eyes, Oliver saw a life filled with tragedy.

"As for you..." Johnny continued. "After you ordered the servants to rush your brother in...you were just standing there...I..." he looked away and was surprised that he found himself unable to continue.

"You are aware that I didn't leave that rose with you by accident..." Oliver told his softly, caressing Johnny's cheek, making him look at him.

"I figured as much..." the tomb robber smiled and took the green-haired teen's hand.

They walked on some more, this time exchanging stories, laughing and actually enjoying their time together.

Johnny amusedly watched Oliver roll on the sand laughing at the very corny joke the redhead cracked. Delicate rays of new sunlight struck his face and Oli stopped abruptly, hiccuping and rising to his feet.

"What?" Johnny asked him, following his gaze and seeing the sun a bit over the horizon.

"Oh my Ra!" Oliver exclaimed. "I didn't keep track of time! I...!"

The princess's ramblings were stifled by a soft sweet kiss.

Lavender eyes widened they pulled apart. He uttered Johnny's name in surprise.

"Tonight again my Princess..." was all the red-haired Thief King said before disappearing among the tombs.

Both partied couldn't wait till then...

**TBC **

A/N: hn...was it all right? Review me and tell me what you think! Enjoy!xD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'll just keep 'em coming so y'all won't have to wait…enjoy! xD

**The Pharaoh's Daughter **

**_Chapter Three _**

Johnny was out again for the night…

He had left Tala and the others a suitable amount of food, but taking none for himself as he went away.

Brooklyn knew what was going on. He didn't tell anyone though, respecting Johnny's privacy. Tala, however, was becoming suspicious.

"I know Johnny likes being alone," the airplane head told Brookie that night. "But not this much…"

I'd say he's going somewhere…" Michael said as he handed them their share of bread.

Tala turned to him. "Going somewhere? Where?" he asked, bewildered.

"Do you guys think it has something to do with him taking Princess Oli from that flower garden?" Raul asked, joining the conversation. "You realize he didn't really do anything to her yet he said he had fun…"

The others blinked at the accuracy of his memory. Brooklyn shot him a mildly annoyed look. Had the younger teen overheard his conversation with Johnny?

"That's well over two weeks ago…" Tala pointed out. "Why bring it up?"

The younger redhead pouted. "It's the only exciting thing we've done recently…"

"Doesn't mean that that event has to be the only source of Johnny's reason…" Tala mumbled.

Michael frowned. "So you're saying that raiding Memphis wasn't exciting?"

"It was!" Raul whined and they started bickering again.

Tala sighed and turned to Brooklyn, who had grown quieter and quieter during their conversation.

"What about you?" he asked. "Seems you don't have anything to say about this issue…"

"Stop bothering the guy…" Brooklyn said darkly. "You know how he doesn't like anyone meddling with his business…whatever that is…" he lied for effect.

Icy blue met calm green. "So you DO know something about this, and you know what's going on…" Tala eyed Brooklyn's uneaten share of bread, which was being unwittingly deformed by the hand holding it.

"Spill Brook…"

The addressed said nothing and faced the horizon. The sun had sunk well beneath the earth.

"I don't need to…" he said quietly. "Johnny can tell you…"

Tala followed Brooklyn's gaze.

"Oi! Johnny's here!" Raul called.

The four stood up to greet him.

"Hell? Who's with him?" Michael asked.

Nobody had ever seen their fearless leader looking so tender to other people besides them. Usually he was closed to the world.

"…I knew it…" Tala hissed.

The younger redheads (Raul and Michael) looked scandalized. They didn't know what to say.

Brooklyn, however, broke into a smile and approached the couple.

"Good evening Princess."

--

It was like being admitted into some sort of cult. Oliver had strongly opposed coming with Johnny to meet his "family". But the redhead had so uncharacteristically pleaded and so the princess agreed.

He felt their hostility from fifty feet away. Oli tried his best to act people-personly and not judgmental. He answered their curt and intrusive questions, feeling very much like he was being tried at court.

Tala scrutinized him most meticulously he thought that the tangy redhead would declare that he was really a boy and not a girl at any moment. Johnny was mildly pissed and held on to Oliver's hand in moral support. Brooklyn wanted to laugh.

"She might not be able to cope…" Tala told the group. "We undertake the most dangerous things…" he was unsure if Princess Oli particularly had magic, in which the art was needed in most of the raiders' endeavors.

"I can cope…" Oliver replied sheepishly and displayed his power.

…

Tala was unable to think of any other excuse.

"Whatever Johnny…" Michael said as he and Raul went back to their campfire, shrugging and accepting the princess's presence.

Brooklyn looked at Tala, who seemed unyielding. Oliver looked so insecure that he was almost pitiable.

Johnny tugged on the green-haired boy's arm and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Tal' we need to talk…" he addressed the airplane head. "Brooklyn, make the princess feel at home…"

This request, the emerald-eyed redhead did most enthusiastically. Oliver however was horrified.

"W-what?" he asked, shaking. Tala's icy blue stare sent chills through his delicate frame.

"Oi! Princess Oli!" Raul called from where he was with Michael. "Over here!"

"Come princess…" Brooklyn said kindly and forcefully steered the shorter being to them, leaving the two eldest redheads alone.

--

"Shall I call you a traitor?" Tala asked Johnny as they strolled around the dunes.

The elder fixed him with a stern, purple-blue stare. "None of that from you…" he said authoritatively. "Our groups is nothing like that…"

The paler teen fell silent. "So all right. What's up?"

Johnny sighed. "I want you guys to take care of her…" and hesitated before saying. "I love the Princess…and by the way she is, I don't think she'd be able to keep sane without me…"

Tala looked at his best friend in concern. "I'm assuming that you two've been together for quite sometime, though I cannot call it long. Is the relationship in jeopardy already?"

Johnny considered him for a moment. "Last night, Oli told me about Prince Enrique's inheritance of the throne…"

"That's going to be in about…what?" Tala counted. "Five years?"

"Three…" the other corrected. "Pharaoh Robert imposed a new order. She said it may be partially due to the pharaoh's illness…which he may die of soon…"

"This all means?"

Johnny stopped walking and faced Tala. "The princess shall be in danger…I don't want to ruin her because of a stupid mistake. When the time comes, I want you to take care of her…"

Tala sighed. "Where'll you go?"

The other redhead smiled. "We'll have to part ways…"

The airplane head nodded. "Curse you and your love…" he smirked. "The future ain't gonna be bright…"

"Sorry…"

"Don't mention it…"

--

Tala and Johnny returned to the campsite to find Oliver very much at home with the other raiders. The green-haired boy looked up at his lovers arrival and hugged him.

Tala shrugged it off and quietly observed the princess's actions. The party thus passed an enjoyable night.

In three years time, however…these happy moments would end…

**TBC **

A/N: like it? scream for more! review!xD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: yahoo! exams are finally over! …so here's y'all's next chappie… enjoy!xD

**The Pharaoh's Daughter **

**_Chapter Four _**

Princess Oli had her arms around her dear beloved brother Enrique as he was being prepared for his coronation.

Tears smudged the henna paint as the very young blonde saw his poor father be wheeled into his room on a specially made rolling bed. During the course of three years, Pharaoh Robert's condition worsened. His heir was only thirteen yet he was paralyzed from the neck downward, inabling him to continue his rule even if his age permitted him. It made it impossible for the Pharaoh to move and do things on his own. If there was anything Robert hated more, it was being fussed over.

"Father…I cannot do this…" the young boy pleaded. His sister's hug on him tightened.

Pharaoh Robert smiled. "My son, I cannot rule. It is either I shall die very soon or continue to exists…as a burden to you all."

"Oh Papa! Don't say that!" Oliver said scandalized.

"My darling daughter…" the purple-haired man began, smiling weakly as his son blushed. "Take care of your brother, keep each other safe…"

Oliver felt a pang of guilt.

"Go face your people…" the old king said. "…Pharaoh Enrique…"

--

The young boy was overwhelmed at the multitude of the crowds that bowed low as he stepped out onto the balcony. Princess Oli stood behind him so that he could catch him lest he faint from shock.

When Enrique didn't move, Oliver prodded him lightly on the back. "Enri love, move…"

The blonde pulled himself together and took a deep breath. He smiled a bit nervously at his sister before addressing the crowd as Pharaoh. The greenette searched the audience for five familiar faces. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Johnny's unmistakable hair camouflaged among the people.

That afternoon, Enrique noted with some sadness the quietness of his sister. The young pharaoh moved away form the crowd of nobles that had come to the palace to celebrate the coronation. He appealed to his sister, who acted indifferent to the enjoyment.

"Sister?" Enrique asked timidly. "Is everything all right?"

""What?' Oliver blinked. "I…I was just thinking of papa…that's all…"

The two brothers stared at the closed door obscured by plants. In that lonely chamber was where their father was confined in.

-THAT NIGHT-

"Here's my proposal…" Johnny told Oliver as they sat by the edge of the cliff overlooking the spot where the Pyramids of Giza were yet to be erected, quite far from the group's familiar campsite.

The lime-haired boy stared at the very same rose he had given his lover on the day they met. Johnny always kept it with him. Talk about sentimental value…Then he stole a glance at the dying sun. He knew very well what was coming next. "What?" he asked softly.

"We…" the tomb robber sighed. "…have to stop this…" Deep sea-violet eyes looked up at dull lavender for a reaction. When he got none, he continued. "It's going to be hard for us to keep seeing each other now that your brother is Pharaoh."

The princess nodded solemnly, waiting for the blow.

"I'm going away…" Johnny said.

That hit him. "To where?" the younger teen asked frenziedly.

"Far…far away from here…" he quietly replied. "So that you would no longer be in danger with me…"

Crystalline tears rolled down creamy cheeks.

"It's for the best…" Johnny continued his monologue, wiping the tears from Oliver's cheeks with his thumb. "G-go back to the palace and end their suspicions."

The redhead hesitated before saying, "I…I'd give up not seeing you, ever again…for your safety…"

His silent listener all of a sudden hugged him. Deep blue violet eyes widened for a moment before closing as he returned Oliver's hug with equal ferocity.

"Go love…" Johnny said thickly as they pulled away. Oliver's body shook with the force of his sobs.

They stood up and the Thief King painfully turned to leave when the princess tugged on his hand, pulling him into one last kiss.

--

"He…He's gone…" Oliver said softly when he returned to Tala and the others who were waiting at the campfire.

"Would you like an escort back to the palace?" Michael asked kindly.

The green-haired boy shook his head. "I'm not going back, ever…whether Johnny likes it or not. He should very well know that I can't go back to the life I had before I met him…I shall run away…"

The redheads looked at one another.

"Okay, time for plan B…" Raul said simply.

"Plan B?" Oliver asked. Tala nodded.

"We leave tonight, Princess…" he said. "No need to get stuff packed. You'll be provided for at the place where we're going…"

Brooklyn rounded up their horses and wrapped up camp. Then the troop set out on the moonlit desert. The princess did not once look back.

--

"JULIA!"

The small party came to a charming village located far from the outskirts of the city. Momentary ruckus was heard within the petite stone house that they headed for.

"Ra damnnit! Who on earth is crazy enough to…" more Egyptian profanity followed before a young mocha-haired girl about the age of Raul appeared at the doorway.

"Raul…" she said surprised. Julia certainly wasn't expecting her younger twin.

"Hello." Brooklyn, Tala and Michael chorused, appearing behind the youngest redhead.

Emerald eyes widened as Julia was even more surprised. "Hey…it's you guys…I…I haven't seen you guys for…what? Five years? How's life?" she asked, hospitality settling in. "Come in…"

Tala hesitated. " Hey Julie, wait…we're on a special assignment."

The maiden turned around. "Oh?" she raised a mocha-colored eyebrow. "How long will this be?"

Brooklyn shrugged. "Probably that last assignment we'll undertake."

"What?" she surveyed the redheads filing in her little house. "Where's Johnny?" Julia added when she noticed he wasn't there.

"Long story…" Michael said. "But right now we need your house Julia, we may be attracting attention."

"To what?" she asked, bewildered.

"The Pharaoh's daughter…" Tala whispered as he held out his hand to help a cloaked figure descend the horse.

"Good evening." Oliver greeted Julia politely. The mocha-haired girl nodded, quite stupefied.

"Good evening princess…" she replied, ushering the last members of the party into her humble abode, warily surveying the empty plain sporadically littered with homes like hers for anyone who might've noticed.

--

The next morning, the princess was missing…and the whole kingdom was in chaos.

**TBC **

A/N: there! hope y'all enjoyed that chapter! For those who read **My Porcelain Doll** I'm very sorry if my updates take long, y'see…Chapter 17 is a pretty long chapter and I can't find enough time to type it…no pressure anyway…review! And enjoy.,xD


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: wahoo! I love this OJ! here's another chappie for y'all! Enjoy!xD

**The Pharaoh's Daughter **

**_Chapter Five_**

"The search party came back…" Enrique told his immobilized father. "They were unable to find him. I've sent high priests Rei and Max to accompany the second search party so that they could cover more land. Other priests have searched his room. Priestess Mathilda says Oli was kidnapped with no sign of a struggle. Magic that hung in the room told her that. But High Priest Bryan says the magic itself was tainted."

The blonde Pharaoh stared at the floor, exhausted and unfeeling after hearing of Princess Oli's disappearance.

"And so right was High Priest Bryan…" the purple-haired man said. "What is your judgement, Pharaoh Enrique?"

The teen looked at him uneasy. "I…I don't know papa…I don't know…" and he dissolved into tears.

--

"Hn…aren't you thankful Julia's house is far from the capital?" Michael asked Raul as the young redhead came in bearing bread along with news that the Pharaoh had ordered the search and capture of the Thief King Johnny.

"Damn thankful, Mike…" the boy replied, very shaken and the ferocity of Pharaoh Enrique's new army.

Brooklyn, Tala and Oliver had been filling Julia in before her brother came. At this bad news, the princess paled.

"Guys…" the grass-haired teen addressed the red-haired raiders. "You have to get out of here…my brother is sure to find you if you stay."

"I agree with her…" Julia backed up.

"But…" Tala protested. "We promised Johnny we'd take care of her!" he indicated the princess.

"I can take care of her…" Raul's feisty twin sister replied. "Ra knows I need help maintaining the farm." she smiled brightly at the princess, who returned it.

"Thank you Julia…" Oliver said. "It's a great idea! And it'll be best if you accompany Johnny instead. He needs more help than I do. Plus suspicion of you having contact with me would lessen."

Julia smiled weakly at her brother, hesitant to part with him so soon.

Tala frowned. "You honestly love having it your way," he said with some amusement. "We shall respect the Princess's wishes…Let's go…"

The other three were reluctant to leave.

"The sooner the better…" said the second in command. "Hey Julie, could we nick a bit of food?"

The mocha-haired girl smiled. "Take as much as you need…"

Oliver saw sincerely sorry to see them go, but he held on to the wild hope that he'd some day see them again.

--

Eight months later still with no lead, Pharaoh Enrique's search for his beloved sister seemed hopeless…until…

Authorities burst into Julia's home and startled the two women having breakfast.

'We have been sent by His Highness, Pharaoh Enrique to restore the presence of his sister, Princess Oli, who was been heard of to be staying here. We also have a case filed against Julia, owner of this residence, placing her under arrest for the alleged kidnapping of the Princess." a soldier droned in a monotone. He lowered the parchment in his hand and looked at the expectantly. "Well ladies?" he asked.

"What?" Oliver blinked. "You intrude our privacy with this absurd statement? Well you are mistaken. I am not Princess Oli."

"And your accusation of me is false." Julia added, acting her part out perfectly as she and Oli had planned and rehearsed many nights before. "I have not done anything wrong!"

But the Pharaoh's soldiers surrounded them and bound their arms.

"The Pharaoh's judgement may be faulty," Oliver said boldly. "Once more, I am not the Princess!"

The head of the army was impressed by the greenette. "Why do you defy the Pharaoh so intrepidly?"

"Because we are women with land, home and rights!" the two women answered. "It's only just that we defend ourselves…"

A less meticulous solider shoved them roughly. "Take it to the palace." he snapped. "Well see who's left with anymore rights after this…"

--

Oliver's resolve almost broke as he was lead back into the very infrastructure that he had fled from since he met Johnny. But he stood still and defiant along side Julia as they were presented to the Pharaoh.

"How dare you accuse my sister!" was the green-haired teen's greeting to the blonde.

"You can't go about charging people of crimes they didn't do!" added Julia.

Enrique bowed his head solemnly and rose from his kingly chair.

"Pardon me madam," he said politely, addressing Julia. "But I have good reason to believe that your sister…" a pained look flashed across summer-blue eyes. "…is Princess Oli. How you have brainwashed her into thinking otherwise, I have no idea."

"Me?" the mocha-haired farm girl answered, scandalized. "It's you who is brainwashed!"

High Priest Bryan ignored her and turned to Oliver. "We shall find out." he said with some finality. "Strip please you Majesty."

"WHAT?" the two 'sisters' yelled out in protest. To be fully honest, Julia wasn't expecting this kind of method to find out whether Oli was really the princess or not. As for Oli himself, he refused to move.

"Violation of rights!" she cried indignantly. "What are you thinking, you maniacs!"

"You shall have no more rights once we prove that this lady you claim your sister is the Princess Oli." answered High Priest Kai darkly. "Please Princess, remove your clothes."

Oliver was still unyielding. "This is injustice!"

Enrique turned his back on them so he wouldn't have to witness the proceedings. He didn't trust his heart to take it.

"I won't strip!" the boy said as Julia watched in horror when at Bryan's orders, the soldiers surrounded him and forcefully ripped his clothes off.

The court fell silent. Julia didn't know what they were looking for in Oli's body but she let out a sigh of relief at the disappointment on the Pharaoh's face.

"She is not the princess…" Enrique declared. "What is your name, woman?"

"My name is Summer, your Highness…" Oliver replied, attempting to cover his very gifted chest.

About two weeks ago, the princess fashioned himself a pair of fake breasts, so that his real gender would still remain a secret. They were so convincingly real that the only way to know that it wasn't was to outright yank it off. That, of course, was more than just plain intrusion of personal space.

Pharaoh Enrique eyed the court with low spirits. "Dress them up and treat them well…" he ordered the priests. "Send the army to escort them back to the lady's residence. And bring in the complainant who filed the case against her."

So weary were those once sky-blue eyes that at that split second, Oliver could've redeemed himself. But he held strong as the blonde turned to him and Julia.

"My deepest apologies, ladies. May Ra forgive me for my impertinence." said he as the very priests that pseudo-raped the green-haired boy a few minutes ago pampered them and clothed them.

"My Pharaoh," said High Priests Mystel and Garland, having just carried out an order. "Here is Hilary, the accuser.."

Oliver watched as Julia's emerald eye's widened in disbelief and anger.

"YOU!" she shrieked at the bound brunette.

"I swear I'm not lying!" Hilary screamed, not hearing the farm girl's angry call. Instead she struggled and struggled against the soldier's tight grip, kicking and pleading innocence.

Oliver tugged on Julia's arm, seeing the terror on his friend's face as her neighbor was tried by the Pharaoh's court.

"Ladies?" asked the head of the army who lead their arrest earlier. "Shall we go?"

The greenette nodded. "Let's go home Julia…"

The mocha-haired girl looked at her, somewhat uncertain. "Of course, Summer."

--

After that panicky incident, Princess Oli and Julia tended the latter's farm and cattle peacefully for four years. It was then when the green-eyed girl received a message from her dear younger twin saying they were in mild trouble. Julia left that night to ensure Raul's safety and that of his friends, telling her companion she'd be back in a week or so.

Over two years have come and gone and still the princess had no word from anyone…

Oliver was by the stone oven in the kitchen of Julia's home…which was now his under the name of 'Summer', baking the last batch of bread to give Mariah, his new neighbor since Hilary's capture. The perky pink-haired girl helped Oliver sell whatever the farm produced in the market, preventing the boy from growing hungry. Hence, he was baking bread. The greenette went to the well at the back of his house and drew a couple jars of water. He sighed, looking up at the bright desert moon, wishing once more on a shooting star that he'd seen his friends again, safe and sound.

If there was anything the boy hated more, it was waiting.

Suddenly, an arm strangled him and brought him to the ground, almost upsetting the ceramic jars.

"Water! Water…give me water!" a voice rasped in Oliver's ear.

The princess struggled in the being's iron grip. Panic was rising in his chest and was obscuring his breathing.

"Wait!" he choked. "J…Johnny?"

**TBC**

A/N: HAH! A cliffhanggie for you all! Now I shall leave it at that state till you beg at my feet for updates…just kidding. Review and enjoy!xD Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: …hm…more people should read OliverxJohnny…they're as good as OliverxEnrique anyway…but then I have to admit I like the latter more than the former…here's the next installment of TPD! Enjoy!xD

**The Pharaoh's Daughter **

**Chapter Six **

"Oli?" Johnny said weakly. "It's…you…"

Oliver stared at him, wondering if he was dreaming, before coming to and grabbing his jar of water.

"C'mon, drink…" he coaxed, raising the rim of the jar to Johnny's lips, letting him drink deeply.

The redhead coughed. a number of times when he was satisfied.

Oliver was supporting him, seeing that the other boy was weak. "Johnny can you stand?"

He nodded roughly as the petite princess heaved his body on his back and carried him inside the house. Johnny groaned as the younger boy (are they still teens?) seated him on his bed.

"Shit…what happened to you?" the host asked as he beheld Johnny's half-dressed body under the light.

"Nothing much…" he grinned, before his face twisted into an expression of excruciating pain.

"Nothing much?" Oliver asked incredulously. Johnny was bleeding! Every inch of that once beautiful creamy skin was covered in scars, weals and whiplashes. Some lesions even held maggots due to the delay of medical attention. "Come on…on my back. The Nile isn't far away."

Deep-sea violet eyes widened. "What! Your back? The Nile? Why?"

"Your wounds need cleaning." said the younger. "Your immune system'll be overwhelmed by infection…" and with surprising ease and gentleness, Princess Oli heaved the tomb robber onto his delicate back again and carried him to the bank.

Johnny groaned in pain. "Ow…Ra damnit, Oli…" he hissed as the boy carefully laid him in the shallow waters.

"What happened to your Shadow Magic?" the greenette asked, healing Johnny's wounds methodically.

"Our magic is made to inflict wounds…" said the redhead. "Not heal…"

Oliver fell silent, his fingertips dancing lightly on the garish open tissue. Salty tears fell on the newly healed skin; he could only imagine what his lover underwent.

"Please don't cry…" came Johnny's soft request. Shining lavender eyes met ocean blue.

The red-haired tomb robber cupped his cheek gently and Oli leaned into the touch he thought he had forever lost in time.

"When I left you were crying. Now I'm back you're crying again…"

The princess smiled and sniffed. "I'm sorry…it's just that I've missed you so much…"

He hugged him and Johnny winced. Oliver pulled back hurriedly and examined his back.

"Holy Ra!" he swore again and cleaned it. "What happened?" the green-haired boy asked once more, trying to heal the deep gashed caused by gods-know-what. "Were you whipped or stabbed? I can't heal it…Let's go back to the house and get it bandaged."

Johnny was looking fairly well now…except for his open and bleeding back.

When they reached Oliver's house, the younger boy carefully dressed the Thief King's wound tight but loose enough to let him breath comfortably. Then he bustled about gathering bread and a bowl of soup he had for supper as the redhead sat on the bed.

"Eat…" he told Johnny and sat beside him. He waited if ever the older boy wanted to share his experiences, though he was aching to know.

"I'm surprised at you…" the tomb robber told the princess after he had finished eating. "I thought you wanted to know what happened…"

He blinked. "I was waiting for you to tell me…" he replied respectfully.

Johnny smiled, his lover had not changed indeed.

"All right…" the greenette said, eyeing the redhead's bandages warily. "What happened?"

"Starting from?"

"…the day you left…"

Johnny shrugged. "Nothing much…"

Oliver frowned. "That's an understatement…"

The other boy raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I'm being honest; nothing happened…" the lavender gaze persisted.

"Well…" he continued, unable to contain his laughter. "Tala and the boys found me a couple of weeks later and we were on the run again."

The princess nodded, happy. "Julia, I suppose, left me to find you guys on Raul's call. She said you were having mild trouble."

"Ah…" the tomb robber's expression hardened. "That was much later, but it WAS the next important thing that happened. Julia met us when we were raiding Memphis. The Pharaoh's army finally hooked us and we had prices on our heads. She helped us escape and get out of the mess." he chuckled reminiscently. "Oh Ra, you should've seen her wield a sword. She looked just like Raul because she dyed her hair red and cut it so that the soldiers wouldn't recognize her. I take it you two were summoned to the palace?"

They younger boy nodded. "It was a close call…"

"If we weren't being hunted, I'd rip those priests from limb to limb just like how they ripped off your clothes!" Johnny snarled.

"We got off anyway…" Oliver said. "And where are the guys? I still don't understand what happened to you."

The tomb robber fell silent and smiled a bittersweet smile. "Well…we struck at the tombs again…"

The princess looked away, remembering the first time he had met the red-haired raider. They had his mother bound to a horse and dragged.

"We raided the old pharaoh's tomb…"

A grass-colored eyebrow rose. "I didn't know father was dead…"

"Hn. Where have you been?"

Oliver smiled weakly and seated the redhead between his legs so that he could try and heal his back.

"Our deed was supposed to be discreet." Johnny continued. "That's when we found a leak…."

"What!" The greenette asked in disbelief. "How? Who?"

"Pharaoh Enrique got pissed I suppose. He's always been on the edge ever since he was given the throne. The Pharaoh's foot-soldiers got us before we even got a chance to touch the gold so we could buy even a bit of bread to eat." the body in Oliver's arms shook involuntarily.

"Johnny!" he gasped in astonishment as he pulled the crying elder into a comforting hug.

"We put up a fight…and what a fight we put up…" the tomb robber tried to stem the tears and let out a shuddering breath. "We were outnumbered. Tala noticed Brooklyn wasn't doing anything…a split second later, he was commanding legions against us…one by one we fell…that bastard of a traitor…" he trailed off, unable to go on.

"…B-brooklyn?" Oliver was overwhelmed at the information. "You trusted him, I trusted him, all of us have for so long…how could he do this?"

"Looks to me like he's been at it ever since he first joined us." Johnny hiccuped. "He's the inside man of someone…" the he shook his head vigorously. "It's hard to trust anyone nowadays…I don't want to think about it…"

The princess consoled his lover. "And then what happened?" he asked.

"I ordered a retreat…" Johnny continued. "The others were physically and emotionally weak…we fled from the tombs but still the Pharaoh's army pursued us. Julia, Raul and Michael weren't able to take it…their hands were chopped off so that they wouldn't be able to use magic. That's when they were…" he left the sentence hanging, fighting another wave of tears.

Oliver was unable to speak. "Y-you and Tala?" he inquired after a while.

"We escaped and were lucky to pass a day…after that his body gave way…"

This was followed by a long silence, broken only by hiccups in between silent tears.

"Oli…" Johnny whispered as he turned around to hug the princess and cry his frustration out on the boy's shirt.

--

The red-haired tomb robber frowned as rays of sunlight hit his face yet the warmth of Princess Oli's body gone from his side.

"Oli?" Johnny roughly sat up, wincing at the pain in his back.

He wandered about the small stone house and farm, wondering in mild panic where his lover was. And then he spotted the princess's unmistakable hair by the river. He smiled to himself and decided to watch the spectacle.

Oliver was looking at his fake breasts with an odd expression on his face. Then without warning and much to Johnny's horror, the greenette tugged and tugged at them till they were at a ripping point. The princess seemed unhurt. The he took a dagger and sliced the boobs off. The detached as easily as rubber and Johnny could not believe his eyes. The skin underneath was perfectly smooth…and manly flat.

On the whole, Princess Oli looked very much like a boy.

It was as if what happened to Johnny was happening all over again…

Pain. Hurt.

Betrayal.

Lies.

…Lies…

True enough it was hard to trust anyone nowadays.

Johnny fell forward, dizzy and nauseous. In his shock he forgot he was hiding and lost grip on what he was leaning on.

Oliver jumped and wheeled around.

"Johnny?" he hurried to help him up, half-dressed and boobless. "Johnny?"

The tomb robber didn't answer as he was shakily leaned against a scrawny tree.

"Johnny?" Oliver asked once more as he saw his lover's eyes shut tight. It was then he realized that the redhead's callused palm was resting on his flat chest. He gasped and pulled away. Johnny retched and threw up the meager contents of his stomach into the nearest dry bush.

The green-haired boy was staring at the barren soil beneath his feet.

"Father decided to hide that fact that I'm gay ever since I assaulted him when I was seven. Everyone except Pharaoh Enrique, father and the old council of High Priests knew this. I lived with it ever since. Lately I wanted to tell you but you weren't there…" he was immobile. "I'm sorry…"

Oliver only felt wind as Johnny ran away into the desert. He had always been prepared for such a reaction. But now he felt devastated and all he could do was collapse on where he was and cry.

**TBC**

A/N: that was a big booboo…oh and if you're wondering about the Brooklyn bit. You see when he was small, eensy small, his village was ravaged by Johnny's older brothers. His mother's dying wish was to avenge the whole village and so when Johnny followed his brothers' legacy, Brookie joined as an inside man and eventually catch them when the time was right…on a personal note, I still can't get over the time he almost killed Kai and made Tala cry…so I still hold it against him…sorry Brook…anyway…review! and enjoy!xD Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: damn! what a storm! Literally!xD My country's been recently hit by one…and so now we get two days off! …and thank God for that because I've been having one hell of a busy week! anyway…here's the second to the last chapter for y'all!xD enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Afterglow by Inxs…I think I mentioned this already…just making sure I did…so don't sue!

**The Pharaoh's Daughter **

**_Chapter Seven _**

_Here I am, lost in the light of the moon that comes through my window_

Night had fallen. The moon was illuminating Johnny's path, making stationary sands glow softly. He had been running all day and frankly was exhausted. But then he was too hurt to feel any more pain.

_  
Bathed in blue, the walls of my memory divide the thorns from the roses_

The good old days seem so far away. Love has ruined all their lives…

_It's you and the roses_

…but then again, neither of the lives of Johnny or any of his friends would hold meaning if this twist didn't come along. 

Touch me and I will follow in your afterglow

Princess Oli had been so far away…unreachable. He had fallen in love with her ever since he was a young larcenist. Now he had her…in his arms. Yet he had let her flee.

_Heal me from all this sorrow as I let you go_

Oh this was great…Johnny was asking for her…but he didn't want her. It was so confusing he did not want to think anymore.

_I will find my way when I see your eyes_

Oli lied do him…lied to him all those years they loved each other…lied to every single inhabitant of the Pharaoh's kingdom…

_Now I'm living in your afterglow_

Johnny felt so hurt…and alone…

_Here I am, lost in the ashes of time, but who wants tomorrow?_

The tomb robber collapsed in the sand. Every muscle in his body screamed in pain. He had reopened some wounds in his back. Ra knows he'd give anything to die…

_In between the longing to hold you again_

_I'm caught in your shadow, I'm losing control_

He had heard the green-haired boy's reason. He wasn't the one at fault, yet why was Johnny angry?

_My mind drifts away, we only have today_

The night was cruelly cold…as the day was so horribly hot. A sandstorm was brewing…he closed his eyes.

_Touch me and I will follow in your afterglow_

In his dreams, tender arms wrapped around his tired shoulders. Johnny shifted his bleary gaze to look deep into lavender-lilac eyes shining with unshed tears. Oli's mouth was moving, but no words were heard. Johnny figured the boy must be apologizing again.

_Heal me from all this sorrow_

Drops of crystalline salt water fell on the tomb robber's face. His hand went up to run through the mystic grass-colored strands of hair and to stroke the soft creamy wet cheeks.

_As I let you go I will find my way_

Oliver carefully laid him on his chest while holding Johnny's head in his arms.

_I will sacrifice 'til the blinding day when I see your eyes_

Hands laboriously tended to the wounds on his lover's back not minding the protest and questions in Johnny's mind. Tears were still falling from Oliver's eyes.

_Now I'm living in your afterglow_

Blood stained the sand…and was covered by the wind.

_When the faith has gone as I let you go, as I let you go_

His body was shaken by faint trembling. All he could see was green and all he could smell were roses. Oliver was hugging him and crying, he had his face buried in his maroon-red hair. The tears soothed his hurt, confused heart.

_Touch me and I will follow in your afterglow_

They stayed that way for a long time…

_Heal me from all this sorrow_

Johnny was numb with the cold of the night. He clung to the closest source of warmth.

_As I let you go I will find my way, I will sacrifice_

From a distance he heard hooves, clashing weaponry and Brooklyn's stern commands over men shouting…and then he heard Tala crying out at the brink of death…

_Now I'm living in your afterglow_

The fearless tomb robber cried again for a second night.

_Bathed in blue, the walls of my memory divide the thorns from the roses_

The death of day was colder than ever and the tears were gone.

_It's you who is closest_

The dream ended. Princess Oli faded…and so did the roses.

**TBC**

A/N: and y'all better read the last chap! because it's the last! haha! wait for it! …and review…thanks. Enjoy!xD Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hey y'all! How are you? I'm fine thanks for asking…Even if nobody really reads this OJ it's fine with me…we need more Majestics fics around here…xP…sem break was totally cool! I had a lot of fun…and goodness knows my break was much needed. Those who read **My Porcelain Doll **I'm purposely prolonging your agony…xD…like how I'm prolonging this last chapter!!! Here it is! ENJOY!!!XD

**The Pharaoh's Daughter**

_**Chapter Eight**_

Johnny opened his eyes to the burning pain of the sun. His first breath was filled with sand.

The tomb robber coughed and spluttered, rising to a sitting position and supporting himself with his hands.

The dream last night was like a memory…the sand was so cold.

And fine grains were stained with dry blood.

It was then when Johnny realized he had been lying on his chest.

Stupefied, he felt his back with some difficulty. It was smooth and the bandages were gone…

"Oi! He's here! We found him!" yelled a voice and the redhead's hands were instantly tied.

"Stand up, Thief…" commanded a gruff soldier and he forcefully pulled Johnny up by the hair.

He jerked violently at the movement, surprised he was still alive when he found himself standing. If the whip lashes on his back haven't healed, he would have broken his spine.

"We found Princess Oli's captor!" yelled the gruff-voiced soldier, shoving the redhead unceremoniously into an empty slave's cage.

Johnny refused to give his captors pleasure of knowing they hurt him by crying out…besides, he was too confused to care.

A procession of horses lined up beside his pitiful prison. Johnny eyed them listlessly…then stared when he saw the rider on one horse.

Princess Oli was still crying…he flashed him a sad smile when he looked the tomb robber's way…

--

Pharaoh Enrique refused to believe it…Even if the sighting had been verified by High Priests Rei and Max.

"Please you two…I'm sick and tired of this…" the blonde royal said weakly.

Before his priests could react, the palace doors flew open and the army filed in. Bringing up the rear was the elderly captain-general, escorting the princess, and the gruff soldier, dragging Johnny in.

Enrique couldn't believe his eyes as his sister stood in front of the court and throne, just like how Summer had when she was being examined with Julia more than six years ago.

"OLIVER!" He exploded and ran to hug him tightly, kingly decorum forgotten and caution thrown to the winds.

Princess Oli said nothing and did not return the hug. He was unable to face Johnny as the other boy was looking at him with a sneer on his face.

"So your real name's Oliver, eh Princess?" he asked, making Enrique let go and look at his sister questioningly.

"Sister?" he asked. "What does he mean?" he noted the green-haired boy's rigid form and puffy red eyes from all the crying.

When Oliver didn't answer, Enrique tugged on her arm. "Come, let us witness your captor's trial." he said.

"Enrique…" the elder brother protested, but words failed him as he saw the horror of his lover kneeling in front of the Council of Priests, waiting to be executed.

"What?" Enrique inquired, understanding Oliver's trauma, hoping his death would bring his sibling peace.

But it seemed like it was doing otherwise. All of the greenette's focus was on Johnny who had his head up, going down with dignity. The priests came alive with the unearthly glow of Shadow Magic. Their destructive power grew steadily and the princess battled with herself about what to do.

"Sister?" Enrique tried again to win back the confidence and happiness of the Princess. It seemed to him like his trauma was showing a different thing…

Oliver was waiting for the right moment…the right second.

A couple of things happened in rapid succession.

Without thinking, the grass-haired boy wrenched himself away from Enri's grip and ran to the kneeling Johnny, screaming his name. He pulled him up and protected both of them with a shield charm while running out of the palace and onto the wide stretch of sand.

The blonde stood frozen in his spot, looking up wide-eyed and scandalized to the astonished council of priests.

There was a long silence before the Pharaoh issued an order.

"Bring me my horse…" he said quietly. "…we shall hunt them down…"

--

Johnny somehow skidded to a halt as he ran across the sand, having reached the edge of the cliff where he and Oliver had said goodbye when they parted for the first time.

The green-haired boy felt the tug and looked around. "Johnny…"

Both of them were panting.

By the look on the tomb robber's face it seemed like he hated him to the depths of the earth.

"You followed me…" said the redhead.

The princess bowed his head. "I…was just concerned. Johnny, please…let's go…let's jump!" he indicated the stretch of sand beyond the cliff and into the horizon.

"No…" the Thief King said plainly. "You saved me—"

"—Johnny, I did nothing of the sort…"

"The only proper thing to do is to return it…"

"Johnny!"

"Oliver…" their faces were inches apart. Lavender met ocean-blue in a split second of eternity. A single tall rose was between them.

The pharaoh and his priests had caught up. The horses sprayed sand in the direction of the two hapless lovers and Enrique dismounted the horse at the front.

"So this is it…" he told his elder brother. "You didn't know how much pain you caused father and I because…because…just because of that…bastard!" he pointed to Johnny, his finger shaking with fury.

"Enrique…" Oliver pleaded.

"You didn't go missing that day!" the blonde continued. "You RAN AWAY! And the time you were with that farm girl…Julia…you had the NERVE to call her as your sister, look the priests in the eye and disown yourself! Even insult them!" at length, it looked like there was still more, but then Enrique burst into tears, appealing to his sister like a younger brother should. "Why, Oliver? Why?"

The greenette's first impulse was to comfort his brother, but he steeled himself and smiled sadly. "I hurt people because I need to, Enri. I hurt even the ones I love," he and Johnny exchanged knowing glances. "You wouldn't understand it because you have never loved…" his hand flew to the tomb robber's and they held their rose together.

The blonde hiccupped and the priests took stance.

"No!" the Pharaoh ordered sharply. "This is my fight…" he said and turned to the couple. "You deserve to die for your insensitivity…"

Oliver held his head his and stood defiant. "You're old enough to make your own decisions Enrique…" but he hardly finished saying his brother's name when he was thrown off his feet and would have toppled over the cliff if it weren't for Johnny holding him.

The tomb robber wheeled around to see if hi lover was still okay and found him dead.

The redhead faced the party surrounding them, incoherent and indignant. Pharaoh Enrique had his hand up, palm facing the setting sun and the emblem of Shadow Magic floating in midair.

"You asshole!" cried Johnny before, with a brilliant surge of power, the council of priests fell lifeless on the sand…and then to both their surprise and horror, all of Johnny's wounds that Oliver healed re-opened, making the Thief King a frightening sight for the younger pharaoh to behold.

Darkness clashed with darkness in a battle where the last one standing wins. Johnny was physically and emotionally weak compared to the now unfeeling Enrique that he collapsed yet still fought to the last.

The redhead's groping free hand that held the rose found Oliver's lifeless, cold one and clung to it.

He died before Enrique's final blow came.

EPILOUGE

It was damned hot. The Egyptian sun was bearing down on the beystadium even if there was air-conditioning.

The Bladebreakers were winning the Championships again. The sponsors held a tour for the athletes through the wonders of the desert and the Valley of the Dead.

The Majestics wandered off from the rest of the party, ogling at a crumbled palace a bit near but quite far from a cliff that overlooked the pyramids of Giza.

Oliver wasn't wearing his coat. Johnny and Enrique were only wearing shirts with jeans and Robert was wearing something different form what he usually wore.

"Egypt's beautiful…" said the French boy, sighing at the view.

"Hn…yeah…" said Enrique. "If only the landscape wasn't wiggling because of this heat…"

"It's not called wiggling Enrique…" Robert said sternly as he passed by. 'There's a scientific term for that…"

And the pair left Oliver, bickering.

"Hello…" said a voice from behind the world class chef.

Oliver yelped and wheeled around. "Johnny!" he whacked the Scot on the head.

"Your battle with Rei back home did something to you…" he said, shaking his head and feeling the Frenchman's forehead as if to check if he had a fever. "Were you meditating?"

The grass-haired teen rolled his eyes. "No…" then he pointed yonder. "The view…"

Johnny followed his gaze and 'oh'-ed. "Cool…" he said awed. "Hey a rose…" he added, staring at his feet.

"Roses don't grow on the Sahara, John…" said Oliver.

"No I'm serious!" said the Scot, tugging on the French boy's arm before suddenly dropping to his knees.

"Johnny!" exclaimed the perfectionist before spotting the said bloom. "…Mon Dieu…there IS a rose growing." And he too bent down to examine if it was real.

"How can a rose grow here?" the quick-tempered Scot asked.

"Tell me if I'm imagining this…" Oliver said slowly. "But is this flower growing?"

By some odd reflex, both the frenchie and the Scot reach out to touch the plant.

…the petals were so smooth as the fine sand…and dark as freshly dried blood.

"…hey Oliver, do believe in past lives?" Johnny asked him.

"Funny you should mention that…" replied the grass-haired French boy absently.

"You think we should pluck it out?" the elder boy grinned.

"Do NOT think of doing that, McGreggor." Oliver told him sternly, and then smiled softly at the rose. "When we come back here, don't you want to see this rose still growing to remind us what we've been through?"

Johnny stood up and held out his hand. "Hn. How long has it been, princess?"

The addressed looked at him and took the offered gesture. "Quite a period, tomb robber…"

And hand in hand they went back to the tour bus.

--

"Hah…" Enrique told Robert. "Johnny made the first move. I win the bet!"

The German frowned, observing the couple. "No he didn't. Something happened back there. Jonathan acts like he hasn't felt skin until now…"

The blonde Italian looked too. "Oh yeah…" then he glared at the purple-haired teen. "You just don't want me to win the bet!"

Robert sighed and shook his head. "Technically it's not called a bet. We just wanted to see if by the time we'd be reincarnated Johnny and Oliver would recognize each other and fall in love."

Enrique looked at him incredulously. "You actually WANT that to happen?"

The German shrugged. "I've forgiven them over time. And besides, I'm team captain. I can vent out my anger on them during training…"

The playboy snorted. "Got that right…"

**END**

A/N: AND THIS FIC IS DONE!!!! AHAHAHAHA!!! Till we meet again when I write! Review! Enjoy!xD and Ciao for now…


End file.
